


i was wondering...

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: You and Sam are getting married soon, and you need someone to walk you down the aisle.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader, Toby Ziegler/Reader
Kudos: 2





	i was wondering...

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

You felt the lingering glances as you stood outside of Toby’s office in front of the door, so he wouldn’t see you. Bonnie shuffled over to you and asked, “What are you doing?” 

You put your finger to your lips in a ‘quiet!’ gesture, you shook your head, “It’s nothing, it’s dumb.” 

“Well, it clearly isn’t nothing,” she opened Toby’s office door, and you fell in, it was having been the thing keeping you upright. 

“Hello Y/N, Bonnie,” he looked at both of you, “To what do I owe the pleasure of having the two of you burst in?”

Bonnie placed a stack of papers on his desk, “Sam’s address,” she exited the room, you’re still sitting on the floor. 

You shakily stood up and looked at Toby, laughing bitterly to yourself, “I’m sorry, but I just have something to ask,”

He looked up at you concerned, “What is it?” 

The office was quite boring when you really looked at it, especially in trying to find something to look at other than Toby’s face. Trying to find the confidence in yourself, you failed and pointed back at the door, “I should just go,”

He frowned at you, “No, just ask whatever.” 

You wrung your hands together nervously, your heart hammering under your blouse, “So, um, as you know, I don’t have what you would call the best relationship with my parents-”

“Oh, do you need help with the wedding?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it help, but in a way, yes.” you took a deep breath, “My dad isn’t going to be there, and Josh is going to be Sam’s best man. So, I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle?” you cringed at his blank face, “If you don’t want to it’s fine! I just…” you trailed off, looking at him.

Toby looked at you, “I would be so very honored, Y/N.”

~~~~

You sat in the back of the venue, anxiously bouncing your leg, “Y/N, are you almost ready?” Toby called as he walked back to join you.

“Not necessarily, no,” 

You stood up and walked over to him, “You look beautiful, and Sam loves you. There is nothing to worry about.”

“But what if he says no! And runs away!” 

“He’s not, and hopefully you won’t.”

“I’m not going too! I love him and I want to get married to him, but what if-!” 

Toby placed his hands on your shoulders, “Y/N, calm down. Sam is going to cry when he sees you, he loves you! And he wants to marry you. You know last night I was talking to him, and he told me that he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. And I’m not making it up, he was drunk, and talking a lot about you.” 

You had teared up at that point, “Thank you, Toby.”

He stuck out his arm, “Alright, let’s get you two married.”


End file.
